ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sacrifice Torque
The latent is not "Avatar Perpetuation Cost +3", it is just -3MP/tick. The difference is subtle. You can test with Carby, I overpay for him by 3 but I still get MP loss with torque. --Sparik 23:28, 27 September 2006 (EDT) ::ok, you tested with carby. tell me, did you test with perpetuation cost below the floor if it was possible? this could just add perpetuation cost after the perp cost reduction from carby's mitts, or other items for that sake. What I would like tested is an avatar with what would be 0 perpetuation cost(but 1, due to floor). see if it takes 4 mp per tick or 3 mp per tick. if the latter, then it's perpetuation cost.--Dragonspight 03:46, 27 October 2006 (EDT) So this is -3 mp/tic flat? No buffs such as refresh or ballad can negate the effect? --Vivix 23:32, 27 September 2006 (EDT). I don't understand? I don't think anything can negate the cost of this item. Refresh is +3 MP, both ballads are +3 MP. This item does not make other sources of MP go away; or whatever you are trying to suggest in your question. --Sparik 01:31, 29 September 2006 (EDT) I did some testing years ago as to the mp reduced with an avatar out. First time i had light staff, austere body, carby's mitts, and torque all equiped before I summoned carby. It costed mp to keep it out, second time I took carby out withour the mitts and staff (don't remember if I was wearing the body or not) then put those on after I brought out carby and he was free. well, -hp but w/e on that. I thought the difference in damage to be negligable at best so I sold the torque back.--Chimeramage 16:20, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Effectiveness? How strong is the "Enhances Avatar Attack" effect? --Kerwyn 02:30, 25 October 2006 (EDT) So the latent is active when an avatar is activated when any party member has an avatar summoned, so can I assume the torque will boost the avatars attack even if the summoner is not wearing it? If all party members wore one would the bonus stack? If the wearer does not have any mp at all will the bonus still be in effect? --Ruben 00:04, 17 April 2008 (UTC) No, it doesn't enhance other people's avatars. It means that if another summoner has an avatar up, you will lose HP and MP per tick if you have this equipped. Tahngarthortalk- 06:09, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Putting the pet attack bonus aside, this is a very effective tool to wake yourself up with, as long as you have a pet summoned. If you're put to sleep, just swap it in, wait for the -hp tick, and swap it out once you're awake (though you'll have to cancel Stoneskin if you have it up). Additionally, in an astral burn or summoner alliance fighting a mob or boss that puts you to sleep, you can still use this to wake yourself up as long as at least one summoner you're partied with has their pet out.--Sharptalon 06:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Danger I have this torque in my BP macro and it switches out after I BP. Some NM killed me today and I reraised, summoned Fenrir, attacked the NM and hit my BP macro before the NM despawned (it was a pop NM). Needless to say, the Sacrifice Torque took my HP down to 0 and I died again.. This torque -will- kill you if your HP is low enough.. it will drain your HP even if you're @ 7hp (It drains 8 hp per tick) The toraque is a -mp item if you have signet or refresh it will subtrace from your gain. It does not provide any added - to avatar prep cost due to a loss dureing astro flow. refresh ballad and cor refresh all help you and will remove the /mp and regen II will help with the hp I do believe this shouldn't need to be said, but just a heads-up to new SMNs and old alike. Every SMN 71+ should have this torque, as the HP down (Though not all too pleasant for its intended use) WILL wake you up from sleep. Just equip it for two seconds, then take it back off. --Enternius 14:09, 27 November 2008 (UTC) there seems to be 2 items for summoner with latents based on sleep status effect this and nightmare gloves. out of the 2 this is the most usefull. as long as u have a avatar our u cant be slept like the other dude said its useless for its attack bonus effect Redchaos 13:01, 17 February 2009 (UTC)